


the new tribulation

by Regentofthesun



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Other, new tribulation, sword of methusala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this work takes place nine months after my other fic '' what really happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new tribulation

Abraham thundered through the woods on hid horse. All of a sudden all of his senses screamed danger just as they had upon on his old bosses arrival on earth , a cloud leaved apart above and lightning bolt straight from purgatory slammed into the earth throwing up smoke and gravel . A hooded women appeared seemingly formed from the smoke itself …Pandora, all his training was enough for him to react swishing the axe at her but she with an old most board gesture raised her hand and Abraham found himself unable to move. Pandora smiled ‘’oh poor Abram, you were never with the times. a new tribulation has started … and your services are no longer required ‘’ all of a sudden everything went hazy and he felt him self disintegrate , it was horrible feeling like all is atoms he s very being was been unknit he managed to catch a glimpse of Pandora almost sympathetic face before his world went blank

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ichabod woke with a start a feeling of dread washed over him, his hands clutching the turquoise stone around his neck he managed to stagger into the living room. The other were already awake Katrina smiled at him will she flipped a few bacon in the pan according to miss Jenny’s directions. Abby greeted him with her usual ‘’morning captain ‘’he inclined his head to her ‘’morning ‘’, Katrina had pilled a large pile of eggs and sausages into the center of the table soon things were almost like usual the 9 months since the apocalypse had ended been very peaceful , True Abraham’s sudden departure had saddened his friend had helped them avert the apocalypse .


End file.
